walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chili Con Corny
'''Chili Con Corny '''is a 1972 Woody Woodpecker cartoon. Plot On a bright day in the middle of a scorching desert, Woody is driving a dune buggy and singing ("Up and over the sand, like a ship rolling over the sea/You gotta hold on with both hands while riding in your dune buggy"). He stops at Mrs. Meany's Cafe. Despite it looking like a run-down shack, Woody is quite hungry, and goes in anyway. The waitress, Mrs. Meany, is quite rude to Woody, pouring a glass of water that spills into his face. Woody requests various items (a T-bone steak, pork chops, fried shrimp, fried eggs) but none of them are available. He then asks for a menu, which only contains one item: chili and beans. He orders this, but when he tries to eat it, smoke pours from his ears and flames shoot from his mouth. He runs to a water trough and begins pouring water over his head, prompting Mrs. Meany to accuse him of leaving without paying. She shakes him down for money, but finds nothing more than "an escape key, three bottle caps, a fish hook and two buttons". She then orders Woody to wash dishes. Woody is frustrated by his toiling in the kitchen, and tries to sneak out. He is almost immediately led back at gunpoint. Another escape attempt through a window fails, and causes Woody to almost knock a large stack of dishes over. He manages to catch them, but unfortunately slips on a bar of soap, causing the dishes to come crashing down on him. He runs off, as an enraged Mrs. Meany yells, "I'll kill him!" Woody goes into the pantry, and hides in a barrel of flour. The flour makes him drowsy, and when Mrs. Meany peers into the barrel, he sneezes flour right in her face. After a long search, Mrs. Meany climbs a ladder to look on the top shelves. Woody pecks away the ladder's rungs, leaving her to clumsily wobble around on the ladder's stilts before plunging into a barrel of syrup. She then corners Woody, and prepares to shoot him. However, her rifle is dry, so she runs off to get ammunition (prompting Woody to break the fourth wall and ask the audience to get some popcorn while they wait). Mrs. Meany returns, and is about to execute Woody, when he asks how many bullets are in the rifle. She informs him there are four shots, prompting Woody to hide in a stove as she fires four times at him. However, she turns out to have more than four shots, and a fifth shot right into the stove blows soot in her face. Woody laughs and drives off in his dune buggy. Unfortunately, Mrs. Meany is hiding in the buggy, and orders him to return to the dishes. When asked about the number of shots in her rifle, she replies, "So I lied a little bit." Later, Woody is washing dishes again, this time at gunpoint. He turns to the audience and laughs, in a defeated and bored manner. Fade out. Trivia/Goofs *When Woody enters the café, Mrs. Meany pours him a glass of water. The glass disappears in the following shot. Video Category:Episodes Category:Woody Woodpecker Episodes Category:1972 films Category:Cartoons directed by Paul J. Smith Category:Cartoons written by Cal Howard Category:Cartoons with music by Walter Greene Category:Cartoons animated by Al Coe Category:Cartoons animated by Volus Jones Category:Cartoons animated by Joe Voght Category:Cartoons animated by Tony Byrne Category:Cartoons with layouts by Nino Carbe Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Nino Carbe Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker Loses In The End Category:Cartoons Where Miss Meany Wins in The End